Angel
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Angel leads an unhappy life. Her parents beat her and starve her; the boys pick on her at school. She is friendless and hopeless. And then one day, a friend comes along. A very special friend named...Jesus. R/R!
1. Foreword

Foreword

Angel is entirely my own idea. Her story is fiction. True, Jesus may have had a special friendship with an "Angel" of real life, but it cannot be proved. Thus, I take full credit for her creation, her story, and her friendship with Jesus.

Please acknowledge that I am not trying to infringe on anyone's beliefs in writing this. If you truly believe that Jesus had no special kinship with any certain person, and it would insult you to read so, I suggest you turn back now. 

I am drawing on the fact that Jesus did not start working as the Messiah until he was 30 years old. He quite possibly could have gone through all the trials of childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood before being baptized by John and becoming the Messiah. What I'm saying is that he could have lived as a human, an enlightened one but still a human, until he turned 30 and became renowned as God's son.

And, as Xing ordered, I must write a disclaimer. Well, all biblical characters are not mine, but those not mentioned in the Bible are my own creation.

I hope you enjoy this tale.

Blessings from Heaven

Signed/Typed-

Sailor J-chan, "Angel"


	2. That Girl In The House Across The Street

Disclaimer-See the Foreword

That Girl In The House Across The Street

"Jesus!" Mary called. "Jesus! Time to eat!"

"I'm coming, Mother!" 8-year-old Jesus called, standing up from his squatting position on the sandy grounds of Nazareth. He had been playing with flat, gray, oval stones, skipping stones as they are now called, and he had been planning on building up a synagogue with them.

His 6-year-old twin brothers, Phineas and Aaron, had been wrestling in the dirt and sand, and as they brushed past Mary she coughed loudly.

"Yes, Mother," they said unanimously, turning and running off to the village well to clean up.

Jesus' 4-year-old sister, Miriam, stood next to her mother, hiding herself under Mary's long head covering. With one hand, Miriam clung to Mary's skirt. Her other hand was supporting her fingers, three of which were shoved in her mouth. Phineas and Aaron teased Miriam awfully, but Jesus loved his little sister and always stood up for her. Miriam could not protect herself from their taunts.

She was mute.

Miriam took her fingers out of her mouth and broke into a wide grin when she saw Jesus coming. She took her hand from Mary's skirt and unclenched her fingers as she waved.

"Hey, you little worm," Jesus teased playfully, picking her up and spinning with her. Miriam laughed, something she could do. He then set her down on the sand ten feet away and ruffled her tangled black curls. "Did you have a good day?"

Miriam nodded.

Mary stood back and watched, smiling with tears in her brown eyes. "_A son righteous and upright in the Lord,"_ the angel had told her. Well, if not with the Lord quite yet, Jesus was certainly righteous and upright in her eyes.

The new baby, a boy named Benjamin, squirmed in her right arm, and she was broken from her trance. Joseph was inside, waiting for them to join him for dinner.

"Jesus! Miriam! Phineas! Aaron!" Mary called. "Hurry up! Dinner's ready!"

Phineas and Aaron ran past Jesus and Miriam before the two could move, hungry 6-year-old bellies being capable of making the legs run faster. 

They ran in past Mary. She stood aside just in time. Being a mother of 5 taught her something about timing.

"Let's go eat," Jesus said. Miriam nodded. Jesus picked up his little sister, supporting her with his right arm, and started walking.

A rustling caught his attention just as he had put Miriam down, and she and Mary had turned to go inside. In the fading sunlight, a figure ran across the road. He could tell it was a girl, for she wore a head covering and women's garments. He watched as she ran down the road and disappeared into a house. The door, made of sticks and bound with rope, slammed behind her. One of the sticks snapped in half, the upper portion of which falling across the doorstep. Jesus watched her with interest.

"Jesus?" Mary came to the door. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Yes, Mother. But who lives in that house?" He pointed to the one that the girl had just disappeared into.

"That house?" Mary blinked. "I believe that's Rafael and Ednah's house."

"Do they have a daughter?"

"Yes, they have a daughter. Their only child. Her name is Angel, I believe."

"They only have a daughter?"

"Yes, Ednah is barren ever since Angel. That poor dear, she must suffer awfully."

"Ednah?"

"No, Angel. Rafael and Ednah always wanted a son. I believe someone once told them they would have five sons. Instead they have Angel. Now, I know it's just gossip, but the women at the well seem to believe that they often take their frustration out on Angel. And the child is not well liked at school, due to her shyness. They say she wears that head covering to hide bruises on her face. If Angel were my child, I'd be raising her up right." Mary's eyes gleamed, as they always did when she played mother hen. "I know I should like them, because they are contributing members of the community and never shirk their responsibilities. But when I see Angel sneaking in the alleyways to hide from their fury, they make me so angry!"

"Mary?" Joseph called. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Joseph. We're coming in," Mary called back. "Come along, Jesus." She took his hand and led him away.

And in the house across the street, yet another branch fell from Angel's door.

That's chapter one. A bit uneventful, but that's what other chapters are for!

REVIEW!!


	3. My Name Is Jesus My Name Is Angel

Disclaimer-See foreword

"My Name Is Jesus."

"My Name Is Angel."

"Study hard, my little saint," Mary said, handing Jesus a basket of bread and fish and cheese, and a little jug of water. "The school master is expecting you along soon."

"I'll hurry, Mother. Is Angel in my school?"

"Yes…yes, I believe she is. Rafael and Ednah are determined to make something out of her. Now, hurry, Jesus. Mustn't be late!"

Jesus turned and ran, his bare feet making little imprints in the sand, as he neared the tent that served as the school.

"Sir," Jesus said respectfully to the schoolmaster. "I'm Jesus. I'm here for school?"

"Ah, yes, Joseph's boy," the schoolmaster said. The schoolmaster was a short, fat, balding man named Saul, and what little hair he had left was white.

Jesus bit his lip to keep him from saying that he wasn't Joseph's boy. Mary had told him not to tell anyone their secret.

"Come along," Saul said, and Jesus followed him into the large tent that served as the school.

"Sit here, Jesus," Saul said, putting him in the middle row. There were lines of 5 across and 5 down, and Jesus was in the 3rd row of both. Peering ahead, he saw the only female present in the hut. Angel was sitting in the first seat in the first row, and he could see the back of her head covering from where he sat.

"Psst, psst, new boy."

Jesus turned his head and stared into the face of a boy with cropped brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an oval face. From his clothes, you could see that his parents were wealthy. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Jesus."

"You see that girl over there?" Adam pointed to Angel.

"Yes?"

"Me and the boys are going to put a frog in her lunch basket. You wanna help?"

Jesus looked aghast. "No! How can you do something so mean?"

"Aw, it's just a little fun."

"It's cruel and inhuman. Do you want to hurt her more than she already is?"

"Who's talking?" Saul demanded.

Jesus and Adam quickly settled down.

"You're missing out!" Adam whispered fiercely.

"Adam, would you like a whipping?"

"No, sir," Adam said and returned to his work.

"Psst. Psst."

Angel looked up. She had been sitting cross-legged, her forehead leaning onto where the legs crossed. "Yes? What is it?"

"Adam and the other boys…they want to put a frog in your lunch basket."

"I know."

"You KNOW?!" Jesus was aghast.

"They already did it. I caught it and set it free." Angel reached into her lunch basket and pulled out some cheese.

"You're still eating out of that?"

"It's the only thing I'll eat today."

"Are you serious?" Jesus looked incredulous

"Yes." Angel looked perplexed. "My mother and father say that I don't need as much food because I'm a girl." (A/N: 6@$t@rd$, ain't they? It's too bad Ednah has been brainwashed that girls are inferior to boys)

Jesus shook his head. "You want some of my lunch?"

"Really?" Angel's whole face lit up. "Thank you!"

"My name is Jesus," Jesus sad, putting his lunch basket on the ground between them.

"My name is Angel." 

"I know." Jesus puled out his bread, ripped it in two, handed Angel a half, and ate the other half.

"You're nice, for a boy," Angel said. "Boys like to pull my hair and put frogs and dead fish in my lunch basket."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No. Mother and Father say I'm not supposed to."

"Well, I'll be your friend!" Jesus said happily.

"Thank you," Angel said, as she ate a hunk torn from Jesus' piece of cheese. She smiled, with yellow cheese bits stuck in her teeth. Jesus laughed, and Angel giggled, and they split the rest of his lunch.

Little do they know that a childhood friendship will lead to a lifetime of partnership.

REVIEW!!


End file.
